cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Fight For This Love
|image = CimFFTL.PNG|250px |band = Cheryl Cole |album = 3 Worlds''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fight_for_This_Love |released = October 18, 2009 |genre = R&B |label = Fascination |runtime = 3:46 |writer = |producer = |before = Eenie Meenie |current = |after = Fireflies }} "'Fight For This Love'" is a song by Cheryl Cole. It received generally positive reviews. Cimorelli covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on May 10, 2010. The cover of this song came when someone requested that Cimorelli sing it.Description from video reads: "It's been a while! Someone requested this on our main account ( http://youtube.com/cimorellitheband ) and I happened to listen to it and loved it. Haha so hope you enjoy! And also hope you enjoy the new pics :)" It was arranged and produced by Lisa. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Dani': Too much of anything can make you sick Even the good can be a curse Makes it hard to know which road to go down Knowing too much can get you hurt Is it better, is it worse? Are we sitting in reverse? It's just like we're going backwards I know where I want this to go Driving fast, but let's go slow What I don't wanna do is crash, no Amy: Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back, back, back, back Back to the start, oh Katherine: Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough Gotta fight some more Lauren: We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for, oh Amy: Now everyday ain't gon' be no picnic Love ain't a walk in the park All you can do is make the best of it now Can't be afraid of the dark Dani: Just know that you're not in this thing alone There's always a place in me that you can call home Whenever you feel like we're growing apart Let's just go back, back, back, back Back to the start Lisa: Anything that's worth having Is sure enough worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough Gotta fight some more Lauren: We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for, oh Christina: I don't know where we're heading I'm willing and ready to go We've been driving so fast We just need to slow down And just roll on Katherine: Anything that's worth having Is sure enough, worth fighting for Quitting's out of the question When it gets tough Gotta fight some more Lauren with background vocals by Lisa: We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for, oh We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love We've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight Fight for this love If it's worth having It's worth fighting for, oh Photo Gallery AlreadyGone33.PNG FFTL1.PNG FFTL2.PNG FFTL3.PNG FFTL4.PNG FFTL5.PNG FFTL6.PNG FFTL7.PNG FFTL8.PNG FFTL9.PNG FFTL10.PNG FFTL11.PNG FFTL12.PNG FFTL13.PNG FFTl14.PNG FFTL15.PNG FFTL16.PNG FFTL17.PNG FFTL18.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Pop songs Category:Dance-pop songs